


I Hate This Part

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things don't ever go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate This Part

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the song drabble meme on LJ.
> 
> Prompt: Pussycat Dolls - "I Hate This Part" (3:43)

Katie sat heavily as she thought her heart was breaking. There was nothing left to say, was there? Her world had ended and no one seemed to care. It felt as if everything should have ground to a halt, but everything kept spinning past her faster than she could keep up. The stone bench beneath her was cold, coated in front and ice. The cold seeped through her black mourning robes, and she didn't know how she was ever going to get back up again. The routines that had sustained her through the illness were gone now. There was nothing left to do.

Marcus sat down beside her. "Babe, you can't sit here forever."

"Make a space next to her for me," Katie replied.

He sighed and pulled her into a rough embrace. "She wouldn't want that, if she knew this was how it would end. She was brave until the last, like you." Katie began to cry softly, her face pressed against his chest. Marcus folded his arms around her and bent his head down. "I'm sorry, honey," he told his wife with a soft voice. He didn't know what else he could say as she mourned their daughter. She had been ill for such a long time he had thought she would last out the winter this year as well. It had taken them all by surprise, and he didn't know what to do for Katie. "I hate this part," he admitted, voice rough. "I can't stand the sight of you crying."

Katie gave him a mournful laugh. "I want to cry until there's nothing left of me. You'd better get used to it."


End file.
